


Anti

by BelladonnaChaos



Category: Antisepticeye - Fandom, jacksepticeye
Genre: Anti is here, Anti is near, Anti wants to play, F/M, antisepticeye
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 09:37:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8367406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BelladonnaChaos/pseuds/BelladonnaChaos
Summary: Anti is coming and he won't let anything get in the way of his master plans for this year, NOTHING!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys so I have posted this on tumblr (moreidlover)in response to everything Jack has been taunting us with. I been in a huge Anti moody lately and so I decided to write this small drabble on Anti. I have more planned soon and even a long one shot to be posted for Halloween, That would mean that Dead Air will not be updated as often but it will not be left unfinished, it will still be update but it won't be complete for Halloween as planned before. The Anti one shot will replace that, hope you guys can understand.

  I been fooling people for years now, they don't see the true at all. They think it's something they came up with but they’re  wrong I planted that seed and nurtured it. I been there since the start, slowly growing until I could take over. Poor poor humans who thought they could fight against me, a powerful creature who's seen more bloodshed and darkness than the puny human who fights within me.

  He give up a year ago knowing that he wouldn’t ever get past me and into the real world once more. Stupid foolish humans that follow ‘him’ don’t they see all the signs I have hinted at, all the ways I have toyed with their blank brains. Foolishly giving me power to destroy them once I have gotten rid of the free will within HIS soul, soon he won’t be any more. I’ll get to take what was his very own being and twisted to fit my own. I won’t be a demonic creature who lives in a host but a demonic creature with its very own body. I would be able to bring forth chaos, bloodshed, death and darkness to all those who followed me blinding. Those I don’t kill will be my very own minion, slaves as I rebuild a hell the was taken away from me by that stupid red eye pink hair bastard of a demon.

 It won’t be long now it almost time for All Hallow’s Eve where I’m at the peak of my power and when I will be able to come out and play with all the little toys that offered themselves to me. Thank you humans for giving me the power to grow, the power to take over this tiny human’s existence and thank you for blindly following me.  Jack is no more, the one that you foolish followed, the one you thought was himself, he’s no more for I am what is left of Jack’s own soul twisted to my own taste. It's time to rule once more what was mine to bring this world into chaos and destruction leaving no free will or hope for you humans to try to fight back.

  Anti is very much real and Jack is no more, oh I’m sorry did you think this was an actual game ho. Oh no sweetie this is a game that you know too much of  and for that my dear Signe you will be the first to die. After all, I can’t let you ruin this wonderful surprise before it is All Hallow's Eve, can I?


End file.
